1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a versatile taco support which provides a structural support for a taco for packaging in an overwrap, and which also serves as a taco stand for an unwrapped taco. More particularly, the subject invention pertains to a structural support as described which is easily and conveniently constructed from a simple and relatively inexpensive paperboard blank, such that it is designed to be compatible with a taco fast food operation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Taco fast food restaurants sell a large number of tacos packaged for removal by a customer for consumption at a nearby table or booth, or for removal and consumption as a take-out item. Tacos present some unusual packaging problems because the taco shell, which is formed of a hardened tortilla in the shape of a trough-like structure, is quite brittle. Accordingly, a taco package suitable for use in a fast food operation should provide adequate protection for the relatively brittle taco shell. Moreover, a taco typically has the taco shell filled with various loose comestible taco ingredients, and after unwrapping thereof, the taco should preferably be maintained in an upright, generally vertical position. Also, during consumption a taco is typically handled a number of different times, and it would be desirable if the taco support also provided a taco stand for an unwrapped taco or a partially eaten taco, such that the taco stand could conveniently maintain the unwrapped or partially eaten taco in an upright position.
Packaging for tacos by a Mexican or taco fast food restaurant should also be accomplished with minimal costs as the packaging materials are designed to be disposable throw-away items. In view of these cost constraints, tacos are frequently packaged with only a paper overwrap, which does not provide a great deal of protection against breakage of the brittle taco shell.
Taco holders provided by the prior art have frequently been designed as nondisposable stands designed to be reused a number of times. For instance, Putt U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,660 discloses a V-shaped taco holder designed to be constructed from plastic by an injection molding operation. In one embodiment, a V-shaped taco holder is provided with downwardly extending support legs, while in an alternative embodiment the taco holder is provided with a flat bottom such that it is free standing without legs. Rueda U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,247 discloses a taco stand constructed from a pair of spaced legs which are recessed at their upper ends to accommodate the curved lower end of an open, upwardly-facing V-shaped taco receiving holder. The taco holder comprises a pair of flat diverging walls such that a taco may be inserted therebetween and be horizontally supported in the lower end, and may be lifted therefrom for consumption.
Neither of these patents provides a disposable taco support similar to the present invention which provides both a protective support for a taco for packaging in an overwrap and also a taco stand for supporting an unwrapped taco.